


Tout nous sépare 2.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: Agression, Cite, M/M, Prison, blessure, meurtre, recueillement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume resta un moment immobile à observer le garçon devant lui. Il était agenouillé devant la tombe de son ami, et il portait des fleurs dans ses bras qui reposaient doucement sur ses genoux. Il y avait un côté presque enchanteur au tableau qui se peignait devant lui. Il vit alors les cheveux noirs du garçon qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules et il aperçut la béquille au sol à ses côtés.





	Tout nous sépare 2.

_Sergio est mort. Je t'expliquerai quand tu rentreras. Il faut qu'on le venge, mon frère. Sors vite, on t'attend ici. - Julien._

Guillaume relut une dernière fois la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son ami il y a à peu près un mois en prison. Il en sortait tout juste, venait d'être relaxé le matin même. Il froissa la lettre entre ses doigts et regarda devant lui, balayant des yeux la petite cité qui lui avait tant manqué. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué. C'était plutôt les gens qui y vivaient qui lui avaient manqué. Des gens qui galéraient dans la vie mais qui étaient toujours de bonne humeur. Qui cachaient la misère sous les sourires. Et ses potes. Enfin ceux que la vie lui avait fait rencontrer en naissant ici. Ils étaient un peu bizarre, un peu casse-cou, mais c'étaient ses potes. Guillaume se remit en marche et alla directement - avant même d'aller chez lui - chez Julien, pour apprendre les circonstances de la mort de Sergio.

Il eut droit à une tape amicale dans le dos, un grand sourire, un café, et Julien redevint tout à coup sérieux en tirant sur sa cigarette, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui dans la cuisine.   
« De ce que je sais, Sergio avait commencé à voir quelqu'un. Un mec même j'crois bien, me demande pas pourquoi. Un estropié ridicule. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il lui trouvait. Peut-être qu'il acceptait plus de choses que les meufs va savoir, rit-il. Je les ai croisés de loin le jour de sa mort. Ils partaient et j'ai pas osé demander à Sergio où il allait. Et après ça, je l'ai plus jamais revu. »  
Guillaume fronça les sourcils et tira sur sa cigarette à son tour. _Un garçon ?_  
« Mec, t'es sûr d'avoir bien vu ? Sergio pouvait se taper toutes les meufs qu'il veut ici, pourquoi il serait allé s'emmerder avec un gars ?  
\- J'en sais rien, et à vraie dire j'en ai un peu rien a foutre. Je suis sûr qu'il avait une vraie raison derrière la tête et que c'était juste un jeu pour lui. Il est pas dèp, Sergio. Peut-être que ce gars a beaucoup d'argent et qu'il voulait lui prendre ? Va savoir. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'est fait retourné par ce même gars et qu'on doit le venger maintenant.   
\- Putain, moi qui imaginais une bagarre de clan, la mafia de la cité, un poulet, je sais pas... un truc _gros._ Et tu m'annonces qu'on doit se venger d'un seul mec, même pas de notre cité, et estropié en plus de ça ?    
\- Ouais. Mais faut pas le sous-estimer. Ça s'trouve il est vraiment dangereux. C'est peut-être qu'une couverture l'image du pauvre garçon blessé.   
\- Mouais. C'est c'quon verra alors, dit pensivement Guillaume en écrasant sa cigare dans le cendrier. T'as plus d'infos ? A quoi il ressemble ?   
\- De là où j'étais il payait pas de mine. Maigroulet, cheveux mi-longs noirs, assez petit, une béquille... j'en sais pas plus mon pote.  
\- Ok. Je le trouverai bien. J'y vais Julien, ranger mes affaires, tout ça... »   
Il se leva et fit mine de partir avant de se retourner une dernière fois :    
« Elle est où sa tombe ? »  
A la question, Julien sourit machiavéliquement.  
« Juste en bas, dans le petit parc tu sais ? On allait pas laisser ces chiens avoir son corps aussi. »  
Guillaume hocha la tête puis partit pour de bon, se disant qu'il irait y faire un tour pour se recueillir dans la journée.

 

 

Guillaume inspira fortement l'odeur de son petit appartement quand il y entra. Six mois. Six putains de mois qu'il n'y avait pas mis le pied. Et tout ça pour une connerie de rien du tout. Il serra les dents en y repensant et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il lâcha son sac qui vint cogner contre le sol et il se jeta sur son lit. Comme ça faisait du bien de pouvoir toucher enfin un vrai lit, avec un vrai matelas, de vrais draps... La qualité de la literie en prison était déplorable. Bon d'accord, c'est sûr ils étaient pas là-bas en Airbnb mais quand même... Il aurait voulu rester toute la journée enfouie sous les couvertures mais les tracas du monde réel l'attendait. Enfin, déjà il allait ranger ses affaires... après on verrait. Il se leva à contre-cœur et commença à sortir ses vêtements soigneusement pliés dans son sac. Il l'épousseta quand il eu finit et le rangea dans son armoire, dans le salon. Il jeta un regard coupable vers sa chambre et... et puis merde. Tant pis, aujourd'hui il ferait ce dont il avait envie. Ce serait peut-être la dernière fois où il serait totalement et irrémédiablement libre. Alors il haussa les épaules, un petit sourire en coin, et se déchaussa avant d'aller se blottir sous les draps de son lit. Qui n'avaient pas été changés depuis six mois, il pensa tout à coup en ouvrant les yeux. Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si ils avaient été utilisés donc ça va. Il s'endormit après une rapide pensée pour Sergio, se promettant qu'il trouverait le garçon qui l'avait tué.

 

En se levant, des heures plus tard, vers 21h, il soupira en voyant l'heure. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la petite cuisine et regarda ce qu'il pourrait bien se faire à manger. Et bien sûr, tout était irrémédiablement vide. Mais il trouva quand même un paquet de nouilles instantanées et après une petite grimace de dégoût, se décida à en manger. Il les fit bouillir dans de l'eau chaude puis quand ce fut prêt, il s'affala devant la télévision sur son canapé. Il mit une émission débile et malgré son niveau de connerie resta devant par flemme de chercher autre chose. Il s'endormit devant, les nouilles à moitié finies, et le paquet renversé sur la table basse.

 

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tôt, vers 5h du matin. Le soleil commençait à peine à poindre à l'horizon et l'aube était encore présente à travers le peu de verdure qui entourait la petite cité. Il grommela en pensant que son petit tour en prison avait complètement déréglé son horloge interne et il alla se faire un café. En le buvant à la table de la petite cuisine, il se dit qu'au lieu d'aller se recoucher – il n'était pas fatigué – il irait rendre visite à la tombe de son ami. Il s'était promis d'y aller la veille et pourtant, pris d'une grande fatigue, il avait oublié. _Quoi de mieux que de se recueillir à l'aube lorsque les oiseaux chantent encore et que les gens normaux dorment à poings fermés_ , pensa-t-il en souriant.

 

Il se fit un brin rapide de toilette et sortit du petit appartement, serrant sa veste autour de son corps, se dirigeant vers le parc comme lui avait indiqué Julien. Il espérait trouver facilement et lorsqu'il y arriva, il la vit direct. C'était la seule dans ce petit espace vert. Et surtout, quelqu'un était penché dessus, dos à lui.

 

 

Guillaume resta un moment immobile à observer le garçon devant lui. Il était agenouillé devant la tombe de son ami, et il portait des fleurs dans ses bras qui reposaient doucement sur ses genoux. Il y avait un côté presque enchanteur au tableau qui se peignait devant lui. Il vit alors les cheveux noirs du garçon qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules et il aperçut la béquille au sol à ses côtés. Sa mâchoire se serra instantanément et ses mains se formèrent en poings. Il avança, près à en venir aux mains et en l'entendant, le garçon se retourna. Guillaume se figea en voyant qu'il l'avait entendu et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le garçon avait les traits fins, de grands yeux marrons qui le dévisageaient à présent, et des mèches qui flottaient doucement au vent. Il le regardait mais il n'avait pas l'air étonné. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur non plus. Il avait un visage impassible et, Guillaume le pensa brièvement, des yeux tristes. Guillaume était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque le garçon ouvrit la bouche et lui demanda :

« Tu connais Sergio ? »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils. S'il le connaissait ? C'était un de ses meilleurs potes, ils avaient fait toutes les conneries ensembles depuis qu'ils étaient minots. Et il fronça aussi les sourcils parce que... la voix du garçon était sortie tellement douce à ses oreilles. Il s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres. Il espérait le faire tressaillir mais le garçon ne bougea pas, il leva seulement le visage vers lui en clignant des yeux, à cause du soleil qui commençait à se lever.

« Oui je le connais. C'était un de mes meilleurs potes. »

Le garçon ne répondit rien et il vit un voile de tristesse apparaître devant ses yeux.

« Tu sais comment il est mort alors ? »

Guillaume serra les dents. Ce garçon se moquait de lui avec sa douce voix traînante et son visage impassible.

« Oui. On m'a dit que _tu_ l'avais tué. » dit-il en donnant un coup dans la béquille pour l'éloigner du garçon.

Le garçon regarda calmement la béquille rouler au loin, sans rien dire, puis le regarda de nouveau.

« Tu vas me dire que c'est un mensonge, peut-être ? continua Guillaume en se mettant à son niveau, s'accroupissant.

  * Non, c'est la vérité. » dit seulement le garçon en le regardant.




Guillaume fut un instant pris de court devant sa sincérité avant de l'attraper violemment par le col de son pull. Le garçon écarquilla à peine les yeux, resserrant ses doigts sur les tiges des fleurs sur ses genoux.

« Tu avoues l'avoir tué ? cracha-t-il, perdant tout à fait son calme.

  * Oui, je l'avoue.

  * Et tu n'as pas honte de te présenter ici ? Après ce que tu as fait ? demanda Guillaume en resserrant son emprise sur son col.

  * Je viens tous les jours. Pour lui demander mon pardon.

  * Mais ça ne suffit pas ! Ça ne le ramènera pas ton pardon ! cria Guillaume en attrapant les fleurs d'une main et les balançant par terre. Le garçon détourna les yeux un instant, pour les regarder, et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

  * Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Me livrer à la police ? Ça ne le ramènera pas non plus.

  * Je veux que tu meures, dit Guillaume d'une voix tranchante.

  * Je vois, dit seulement le garçon. Pour le venger, c'est ça ? »




Guillaume sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. Il allait le tuer et le garçon n'avait pas peur.

« Alors vas-y, je t'en prie, dit le garçon en prenant sa main dans la sienne et la portant à son cou. J'accepte la mort, je n'en ai pas peur. Après tout, je l'ai bien mérité. Mais toi, en es-tu vraiment capable ? »

Guillaume dévisageait le garçon qui lui demandait de le tuer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur ? Pourquoi voulait-il autant mourir ? Pourquoi il lui faisait perdre toute assurance ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'attendait à pas à cela. Il sentit ses doigts se refermer autour de son cou et il serra légèrement, mais il ne put aller plus loin. Son regard se perdit dans le sien et il ne voyait absolument rien qui le suppliait d'arrêter, de le laisser en vie.

« Est-ce que tu l'as regardé dans les yeux ? s'entendit-il demander et le garçon eut un sursaut de vie en entendant sa question.

  * Pardon ?

  * Quand tu l'as tué. Est-ce que tu l'as regardé mourir en le regardant dans les yeux ? »




Le garçon baissa les yeux et releva le visage après un petit silence. Guillaume crut apercevoir des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Dis moi, ça changerait quoi ? »

Guillaume déglutit et ses forces l'abandonnèrent en le voyant dans cet état. Il le lâcha doucement, ses mains glissant le long de son corps pour rejoindre ses genoux et il se leva.

« Ne reviens pas. Ou tu te feras tuer. Suis mon conseil. »

Puis il jeta un dernier regard au garçon avant de s'éloigner au pas de course, voulant oublier toute cette histoire.

 

 

Près d'une semaine passa et il ne recroisa pas le garçon. Peut-être avait-il écouté son conseil finalement et il avait abandonné cette idée de venir se recueillir sur la tombe du mec qu'il avait tué. Guillaume ricana intérieurement en se demandant ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête puis souffla la fumée de sa cigarette qui vint se perdre au dessus de lui. Il était allongé sur son lit, une jambe tendue et l'autre pliée. Depuis une semaine, il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette histoire. Il avait laissé filer le meurtrier de son ami, alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts de le tuer. Il aurait pu le faire ce jour-là. Il aurait dû. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être que c'était sa surprenante honnêteté. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Ou plutôt, qu'il était si prêt à mourir sans même vouloir se défendre auparavant. Julien lui parlait sans arrêt de comment ils pourraient se venger, de comment ils pourraient le tuer, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Alors il se demandait s'il était réapparu.

 

Tout à coup, il entendit des bruits venant de dehors et il grogna d'agacement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un peu au calme ? Sans que la vie extérieure ne revienne violemment le rappeler à elle. Il se leva en soupirant et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui faisait tout ce boucan. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit le garçon de la dernière fois devant trois mecs de sa cité. Il avait les yeux baissés et tenait des fleurs à la main, semblant ignorer les mecs devant lui qui le repoussaient en riant. Guillaume vit la béquille au sol et quand un des mecs attrapa les fleurs, obtenant ainsi une réaction de sa part, et les jeta au sol, il se précipita en dehors de son petit appartement pour les rejoindre.

 

Il arriva sur place le cœur battant, essoufflé et inquiet comme il l'était, et vit le garçon agouillé par terre ramassant délicatement les fleurs à même le sol. Les mecs rigolaient entre eux et l'un d'eux s'approcha du garçon et l'attrapa fortement par le bras.

« Espèce d'éclopé. C'est toi qui a tué Sergio, hein ? On va te donner à Julien et tu verras, tu ne feras plus le malin après. »

Guillaume vit le regard triste mais toujours aussi impassible du garçon et se décida enfin à parler :

« Arrête Francis. Donne-le moi. »

Francis, celui qui tenait le garçon par le bras le lâcha soudainement et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Gringe ?

  * C'est Guillaume pour toi, dit froidement Guillaume en s'approchant de lui.

  * Je... Oui, désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré de prison.

  * Si, dit Guillaume en frissonnant légèrement et il vit le regard du garçon par terre se tourner vers lui. Ça fait bientôt une semaine que je suis revenu.

  * Je vois... dit Francis en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Je suis désolé pour Sergio... Je le connaissais moins que toi et quand j'ai appris... continua-t-il en attrapant le garçon violemment pour le forcer à se lever. Je te le laisse alors ?

  * Oui, je m'en occupe.

  * De toute façon, que ce soit Julien ou toi c'est la même chose, rit Francis. Tu en feras ton affaire, je suppose. »




Francis jeta littéralement le garçon sur Guillaume et celui-ci tomba au sol, à ses pieds. Il fit un signe à ses potes et partirent sans demander leur reste.

 

Guillaume attendit que les mecs soient partis puis il ramassa la béquille au sol avant d'aider le garçon à se relever. Il lui donna la béquille et le regarda fixement attendant qu'il le regarde à son tour. Lorsque le garçon releva enfin la tête, il frissonna en apercevant des larmes dans ses yeux mais il avait toujours le même regard impassible.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant non ? »

Le garçon détourna le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur les fleurs au sol, complètement détruites.

« Je voulais déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe, répondit-il seulement.

  * Mais tu n'en as pas le droit, s'écria Guillaume en l'attrapant brusquement par les épaules. Tu comprends ça ? Tu l'as tué ! Tu ne peux pas te racheter en déposant des fleurs de temps en temps sur sa tombe !

  * Je sais. Je ne fais pas ça pour me racheter.

  * Pour quoi alors ? rit Guillaume amèrement. Pour alléger ta conscience ?

  * Non. Ça, je ne pourrais jamais y arriver. » dit simplement le garçon.




Guillaume le dévisagea en serrant le dents. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était incapable de le tuer, comme il avait promis à Julien.

« Pourquoi t'es venu ? demanda soudain le garçon, le tirant de ses pensées.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Oui. Si tu ne peux pas me tuer, pourquoi tu laisses pas ce... Julien le faire à ta place ?

  * Je sais pas, répondit sincèrement Guillaume en serrant les dents. Je pense que... j'essaie encore de comprendre...

  * Il n'y a absolument rien à comprendre, sourit alors le garçon. J'ai tué ton pote, c'est tout.

  * Je pense que... c'est plus compliqué que ça.

  * Peut-être, dit le garçon après un silence. Ou peut-être pas. »




Guillaume plissa les yeux. Il y avait là un secret et il comptait bien découvrir ce que c'était. Son instinct ne se trompait que rarement et en ce moment, il lui disait de ne pas lui faire de mal.

« Je te ramène chez toi, lâcha-t-il.

  * Pardon ?

  * Sinon tu vas encore te faire embrigader par des voyous, expliqua-t-il seulement.

  * Des voyous ? répéta le garçon en haussant les sourcils. Ce ne sont pas tes potes ces _voyous_?

  * Non, pas les miens en tout cas. Viens. » dit-il en attrapant son bras comme pour faire semblant qu'il allait l'amener chez lui pour le questionner et le passer à tabac.




Le garçon ne dit absolument rien et Guillaume sentit son ventre se tordre lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur sa peau, le garçon étant seulement habillé d'un tee-shirt.

 

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le garçon, celui-lui proposa de monter et il accepta sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il entra dans le petit appartement à sa suite et un doux parfum rempli aussitôt ses narines. Le garçon marcha jusqu'à la petite cuisine et rempli un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit bientôt. Guillaume hésita à le prendre et lorsqu'il s'approcha pour attraper le verre, ses doigts frôlèrent ceux du garçon et il eut l'impression d'être traversé par une décharge électrique. Il resta un instant immobile à le dévisager et le garçon lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

  * Pourquoi tu me fais confiance ? demanda Guillaume après un petit silence. Tu sais que je suis censé te tuer.

  * Oui, je sais. Et ça viendra peut-être, sourit le garçon. Mais... je ne pense pas que tu sois un tueur au fond de toi.

  * Parce que toi, oui ? rit amèrement Guillaume et le garçon baissa les yeux à cela.

  * On se défend comme on peut, murmura-t-il.

  * Pardon ? dit Guillaume en écarquillant les yeux.

  * Rien. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, soupira le garçon en s'éloignant sur sa béquille.

  * Non, répète. Reste-là ! » s'écria Guillaume en l'attrapant brusquement par le bras et la béquille tomba au sol, rebondissant plusieurs fois avant de rouler jusqu'au canapé.




Guillaume posa le verre et plaqua le garçon contre le mur du salon, le cœur battant dans les oreilles. Il devait savoir.

« Dis-moi la vérité maintenant. Ça suffit de jouer.

  * Parce que je te donne l'impression de jouer là ?

  * Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'as tué Sergio ? lui cria-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur ses épaules. Il était sûr qu'il lui faisait mal mais le garçon ne fit pas un seul geste pour se dégager.

  * Parce que je me suis tout simplement défendu.

  * Comment ça ? demanda Guillaume, confus, en desserrant peu à peu sa prise.

  * Parce que quand on te fait ça, dit le garçon en prenant doucement sa main pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son cou, et ça, continua-t-il en prenant son autre main pour la poser sur son entre-jambes, tu ne réfléchis pas forcément.

  * Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? articula difficilement Guillaume, sentant l'intimité et le battement de cœur du garçon sous ses doigts.

  * Je veux dire que quand quelqu'un essaie d'abuser de vous, on essaie de le repousser.

  * Mais... vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

  * Ensemble ? Non... souffla le garçon en lâchant ses mains, qui restèrent quand même en place.

  * D'où tu le connaissais alors ?

  * Il m'avait proposé de réparer ma tuyauterie chez moi. Le conduit d'eau était bouché. Puis aussi de faire quelques travaux. On s'est vus quelques fois en dehors pour discuter du devis et des travaux à réaliser, puis on est devenus amis après les travaux.

  * Julien vous a vu ensemble le jour de sa mort.

  * Oui, je lui avais proposé de venir boire un verre à la maison parce qu'on s'était croisé dans le quartier. J'étais venu acheter quelque chose dans un des magasins près de chez vous.

  * Tu habites loin. Y avait pas plus près ? demanda Guillaume, sceptique.

  * Non, c'était le seul magasin.

  * Alors vous êtes rentrés ici et au bout d'un moment il t'a sauté dessus ? C'est ça que t'essaie de me dire ?

  * Oui. Sauf qu'on est jamais arrivés chez moi. Il a arrêté la voiture en plein milieu d'un petit chemin de terre et m'a sauté dessus dans la voiture. Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai réussi à sortir mais il m'a rattrapé. Il m'a sauté dessus de nouveau, m'attrapant comme je t'ai montré et je... »




Guillaume attendait la suite de l'histoire mais le garçon se tut et baissa les yeux au sol.

« Et tu... quoi ? demanda-t-il en le forçant à relever le visage en attrapant son menton avec sa main.

  * Et je l'ai repoussé, le faisant tomber à la renverse, finit le garçon en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes malgré lui. Sa tête a cogné violemment contre le sol et il s'est vidé de son sang. J'ai essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec mon tee-shirt mais ça ne servait à rien. Il était mort. »




Le garçon se mit soudain à pleurer et Guillaume resta interdit le voyant craquer pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il le sentit soudain glisser contre le mur, se laissant tomber au sol, et le rattrapa de justesse. Il entoura le garçon de ses bras et le serra contre lui, les yeux dans le vide. Il pensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit et il ne pouvait pas ne pas le croire. Il se releva alors, l'entraînant avec lui, et l'amena dans sa chambre le forçant à se coucher sur son lit. Il s'accroupit alors par terre, le dévisageant et quand le garçon ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager.

« Pourquoi tu continues de lui apporter des fleurs ? Malgré ce qu'il t'a fait ?

  * Parce que je me sens coupable, chuchota le garçon en le regardant tristement.

  * Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est lui le coupable dans cette histoire.

  * Non... dit le garçon en secouant la tête. Il avait une famille, des amis, une vie. Et tout ça s'est arrêté par ma faute.

  * Parce que tu t'es défendu. Tu comprends ? demanda Guillaume en montant soudain sur le lit à ses côtés.

  * Non, je ne comprend pas. Julien ne comprendra pas non plus. Il ne te laissera pas m'innocenter si facilement.

  * J'en ai rien à faire, marmonna Guillaume en s'allongeant et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il a pas intérêt à te toucher, je te jure.

  * Pourquoi ? sourit le garçon à travers ses larmes. Tu vas me protéger maintenant ?

  * Exactement. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est ce que je dois faire. »




Le garçon rit et ferma les yeux. Guillaume sentit bientôt son souffle régulier contre sa peau et se rapprocha de lui sur le lit, pour venir entourer sa taille de ses bras, comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur.

 

 

Guillaume resta une semaine chez le garçon. Garçon qui, il l'appris le lendemain, s'appelait Aurélien. Mais il prit bientôt l'habitude de l'appeler Orel. Il apprit aussi en lui posant des questions sur une photo dans son salon qu'il était orphelin. Sur la photo on pouvait voir ses parents et lui, rigolant et tout à fait en bonne santé. Il lui avait expliqué que sa blessure venait d'un accident de voiture qu'il avait eu avec ses parents quelques mois seulement après que cette photo soit prise. Ses parents étaient morts et lui était resté des mois à l’hôpital. Il en était sorti avec cette cicatrice qui prenait tout le long de sa jambe droite et avait vécu chez sa grand-mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure à son tour il y a deux ans. Aurélien ne se plaignait jamais malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu et Guillaume l'admirait pour ça.

 

Cet après-midi là, il était sorti faire quelques courses et se disait que ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui quand il reçu un appel d'Aurélien. Il décrocha en souriant :

« Allo ? Que me vaut cet appel ?

  * Hey Guillaume, tout va bien ?

  * Ben oui, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

  * Juste comme ça. Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

  * Vraiment ? rit Guillaume. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

  * Je... je suis désolé mais il ne faut pas que tu reviennes.

  * Comment ça ? lâcha Guillaume en s'arrêtant alors.

  * Je ne veux pas que Julien te fasse du mal. Alors restes là où tu es.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu parles de Julien ? »




Guillaume entendit un bruit à l'autre bout du fil et Julien prit la parole :

« Parce que je suis là, débile.

  * Julien ?

  * Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu l'as pas encore tué ? Les mecs m'avaient prévenu qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec toi quand tu leur as dit de te le laisser. Alors je t'ai fait suivre. Tu attends le déluge pour te venger ?

  * Julien, ne le touche pas.

  * Quoi ? rit-il. Ou alors c'est une stratégie. Tu fais semblant de bien l'aimer comme ça tu lui plantes un couteau dans le dos à la fin et c'est encore plus douloureux ? Dans tout les cas, ramènes-toi tout de suite.

  * J'arrive, ne bouge pas. »




Guillaume se mit à courir vers le petit appartement. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, une seule chose était sûre, c'est qu'il devait empêcher Julien de lui faire du mal.

 

Quand il arriva, ce fut Julien qui lui ouvrit la porte et il entra prudemment en voyant l'arme qu'il avait à la main. Il vit Aurélien sur le canapé, entouré de deux amis de Julien, et celui-ci releva la tête en l'entendant. Il le vit secouer lentement la tête et il vit sa détresse de le voir ici.

« Bon, maintenant Gringo, c'est toi qui va le tuer, dit Julien en plaçant l'arme dans son dos.

  * Pardon ? s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Julien.

  * Tu n'as pas oublié ? Il faut venger notre pote.

  * Mais... tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé Julien.

  * Je m'en fous. Il a très bien pu te mentir aussi. Et comme t'es faible, tu t'es laissé embobiné. »




Guillaume posa les yeux sur Aurélien et celui-ci secoua la tête lentement :

« Je te jure que c'était la vérité, Guillaume. Je t'aurais jamais menti.

  * Tais toi ! cria Julien en s'adressant à Aurélien et un de ses amis lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes. Guillaume sursauta en entendant le cri de douleur d'Aurélien et fit un pas en avant.

  * Ne le touchez pas !

  * Tut-tut, chantonna Julien en l'arrêtant. Guillaume, est-ce que tu vas te décider à le tuer ou je dois le faire moi même ? »




Guillaume déglutit tout en restant les yeux fixés sur Aurélien et celui-ci se tourna alors vers lui et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Guillaume secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers Julien.

« Ça n'a pas à finir dans un bain de sang, Julien. Il s'est seulement défendu. C'était un accident.

  * Guillaume... soupira ce dernier. Je perd patience.

  * D'accord, dit-il alors en s'emparant de l'arme et la pointant vers Aurélien.

  * Tire maintenant, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend ça. »




Aurélien le regardait avec un petit sourire et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas peur de la mort. Il l'attendait. Ses mains tremblaient et Aurélien se leva alors, lentement sans sa béquille, s'avançant vers lui. Les hommes à ses côtés firent un mouvement pour le rattraper mais Julien les arrêta sûrement car ils se rassirent tranquillement. Guillaume recula en le voyant s'avancer vers lui mais Aurélien lui souriait seulement.

« Arrête Orel, ne t'approche pas plus. Je vais tirer. »

Aurélien continua d'avancer et bientôt l'arme entra en contact avec son tee-shirt. Guillaume pouvait sentir son corps sous le canon et il trembla. Il ne voulait pas le tuer.

« Guillaume, c'est la seule solution. Tire. Je t'en voudrais pas. J'aurai dû mourir il y a longtemps déjà.

  * Non, je ne veux pas...

  * Je t'en supplie. C'est la seule solution. Venge ton ami. »




Aurélien referma ses mains autour des siennes sur l'arme et lâcha quelques larmes qui tombèrent sur ses joues.

« Non. »

Aurélien ouvrit les yeux à la dureté de sa voix et il tira.

 

 

Il avait poussé Aurélien derrière lui et avait tiré devant lui, sur les deux amis de Julien avant de se retourner à une vitesse hallucinante vers Julien qui lui avait sauté dessus.

« Recule, dit-il en posant le flingue contre son front.

  * Guillaume, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

  * Je te l'ai dit. Tout ça n'est qu'un accident. Sergio lui a sauté dessus et il s'est seulement défendu. Si après ça, tu continues à vouloir le tuer, je ne te laisserai pas. Je le protégerai Julien.

  * Tu es prêt à balayer dix ans d'amitié pour lui ?

  * Pour ce qui est juste, oui. »




Guillaume entendait les cris de douleur de ses acolytes sur le canapé et soudain Julien plissa les yeux :

« Putain, t'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais !

Il poussa fortement Guillaume qui lâcha l'arme et les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, se battant. Guillaume reçu un coup sur l'arrête du nez et se mit à crier de douleur en se reculant vivement quand Aurélien se plaça devant lui, braquant le flingue sur Julien.

« Ne le tue pas, Orel ! » cria-t-il et il entendit le coup partir.   
  


Julien se tordit de douleur et Aurélien lâcha l'arme, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire avant que Guillaume ne le ramasse et l'attrape par la main. Il se mit à courir et bientôt Aurélien le supplia de s'arrêter, la douleur trop grande.

« Arrête Guillaume, je ne peux pas courir.

  * Alors monte sur mon dos.

  * Non, je vais te ralentir.

  * Tais-toi, il faut avancer. »




 

Il plaça un bras autour de sa taille et il l'amena en sécurité, dans le premier hôtel qui se présenta sur leur route. Là, il paya en cash et inventa une histoire d'accident pour rassurer le manager sceptique. Il déposa Aurélien sur le lit et appela la police directement. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle partait tout de suite. Il rejoignit ensuite Aurélien sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? chuchota Aurélien en le regardant tendrement.

  * C'était ce qui était le plus juste.

  * Vraiment ? demanda doucement Aurélien en fermant les yeux.

  * Oui, vraiment. » dit Guillaume en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

  * Je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai seulement visé sa jambe.

  * Je sais. Moi non plus, je ne crois pas que je les ai tués...

  * Pourquoi tu t'es embarqué dans cette histoire avec moi ? T'aurais pu...

  * Orel, j'étais déjà dans l'histoire. J'ai juste décidé d'en changer la fin.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant alors ? demanda Aurélien en se rapprochant timidement de lui, à bout de force.

  * On attend que la police les attrape, on va chercher nos affaires, et on part loin. Ça te va ? demanda Guillaume en embrassant son front.

  * A la Bonnie et Clyde ? rit Aurélien en fermant les yeux.

  * A la Bonnie et Clyde. »




Guillaume entoura sa taille de ses bras et le serra contre lui, tombant de fatigue.

 

Le lendemain, ils remercièrent le manager et lui offrit leur plus beau sourire. Ils passèrent en coup de vent chez Aurélien chercher quelques affaires et celui-ci insista pour le soigner un minimum. Lorsqu'il plaça un pansement sur sa joue égratignée et déposa un baiser par dessus, Guillaume l'embrassa à son tour sur les lèvres. Ils allèrent ensuite à la cité et Guillaume alla chercher ses affaires, en se cachant la figure avec sa capuche. Il ne croisa personne. Il en profita pour prendre sa voiture et avant de partir définitivement de la ville, ils passèrent acheter une béquille à la pharmacie pour Aurélien. Enfin, il mit la clé dans le contact et ils partirent, loin de cette ville et de ses problèmes, confiant en un avenir plus beau.

 


End file.
